Love The Way You Lie
by Janto.Girl
Summary: Songfic. J/I G/R T/O. Relationships based on Lies and Jealousy were always doomed to fail. A small part of Love the way you lie by Eminem and Rihanna to try and show bad times in each paring.


Love the way you lie. 

Title: Love the way you lie.  
Parings: Jack/Ianto Tosh/Owen Rhys/Gwen  
Summary: No one said love were easy A look into the relationships of Janto, Gwys and Towen.  
Song fic based on the song Love The Way You Lie by Eminem and Rihanna. I love Eminem and decided to try and use some of his songs for a fic, not quite sure if it works.  
Written at 5 A.M (because I have just **seen paranormal activity 2** and can't bring myself to close my eyes.)

_Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
Well that's alright because I like the way it hurts.  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
Well that's alright because I love the way you lie.  
I love the way you lie._

Silence hung in the air over the couple. Eyes focused on their opposition, glaring at the deep brown pools. Burnt chicken sat un-touched on the table between, smoke alarms beeping threatened to disrupt the heavy quiet atmosphere of the flat. It wasn't about the burnt food or the un-saveable oven; it was the argument that caused it. Lies had got them to this point, who would have guessed that the smallest lie of them all would be the last straw.  
He stood completely still, he couldn't believe this was happening for a second time. Hadn't she learnt her lesson the last time? Sure, he knew he was being paranoid; he realised that she could have been out with her friends like she said, but the boy-or in this case girl- who cried wolf had to suffer the consequences.

_I can't tell you what it really is  
I can only tell you what it feels like  
And right now there's a steel knife in my windpipe  
I can't breathe but I still fight all I can fight  
As long as the wrong feels right it's like I'm in flight  
High off of love, drunk from my hate  
It's like I'm huffin' paint and I love her  
The more I suffer, I suffocate  
Right before I'm about to drown, she resuscitates  
Me, she fuckin' hates me and I love it, Wait!_

Anger bubbled inside his stomach, bile rising in his throat as he thought about it. Losing her had been devastating, she was- and only would be- the one he loved. She shouldn't have died not like that, it was Torchwood's fault-everything always was. He should have known, realized that another girl would come along and steal his heart. As much as he tried to convince himself she was just another notch on his bed post, the rising heat within him every time she was near was proof that this time it was different. Then she left, took her plane and his heart and flew back into the rift. Life must really hate him.

Suffering seemed like the only thing that kept him alive these days, the pain drove him to drink which acted as his lifeline. Then the trigger came. Airplanes, tons of them flying all over Cardiff for the Royal Welsh Show and he couldn't take it. Torchwood took everything away from him, throwing himself into a cage with a Weevil seemed- to him- like giving fate what it wanted before she took it anyway. 'Course, Tosh had saved him, she was just as bad as the others; on the brink of death, finally being able to leave the life he hated so very much, she brought him back. She didn't sympathize, didn't mother him at all; she dragged him away from the weevil, drove him to the hospital then later dropped him off at home and for that he would always love her no matter how much hate he had showed.

_Where you going? I'm leaving you.  
No you ain't. Come back. We're running right back  
Here we go again, it's so insane  
'Cause when it's going good, it's going great  
I'm Superman with the wind in his back  
She's Lois Lane, but when it's bad, it's awful  
_

He couldn't take this anymore. The pain he felt every single time he got overlooked was tearing him up. Argument after argument occurred over stupid small things that eventually lead to massive fall out over the real argument starter. Jealousy was not the emotion here, it was the fact that he felt un needed, ignored and overlooked but was still there too watch the scene play in front of him. Leaving was his only option, he knew that... but could he actually do it? He convinced himself he could, but resistance was presented in force by his older lover. Seems it was one rule for him and another for Ianto. Leaving for three months apparently didn't mean that Ianto could do the same to make them equal.

_I feel so ashamed, I snapped, "Who's that dude?"  
I don't even know his name  
I laid hands on (him/her), I'll never stoop so low again  
I guess I don't know my own strength_

Rhys knew she was lying, he could see it in her eyes... the way they opened a little bit wider then she quickly tried to regain her composure and put on a blank face. It never worked and he always saw straight through it. She thought he was an idiot... Hell, maybe he was for believing for so long, but now he knew the truth he couldn't let it go. He asked the same question every time she came home smelling of aftershave that wasn't his. 'Who were you with?' or 'With anyone I know tonight?', the questions varied but the lie was always plain and simple- No. Rhys never did catch his name, even after finding him in their flat, in their bed, with his wife. He lost it; threw the guy out quickly and easily using his pent up anger as strength. She should have stayed quiet, should have let him use up his anger on her 'bit on the side', she didn't of course. Rhys knew, he just knew that what he did was wrong... as much as he hated her at that moment he should never have done that. Hitting a girl was never allowed, under any circumstances. He fled, he couldn't look at the shambles that his life had ended up as, couldn't face the black eye she was wearing and couldn't even consider sleeping in that bed ever again so he left and had no future plans to return to his previous life or to Gwen.

He had no right to ask about the people she went out with. She was nothing to him and he was the same to her. She never showed interest in him anymore, always pre occupied with the guy she was seeing and maybe he did feel a twinge of jealousy there but anger, pain and general cold-heartedness beat a stronger and louder rhythm than jealousy. He hadn't meant to hit her. He didn't even realize she was there 'till his hand came in contact with her face. She lied when the team asked, Ianto's concern for his friend ripped right through him. He knew she hadn't forgiven him for the way he treated her, for the way he discarded her and her feelings like they were nothing. The day he died- for real this time- made him realize just how much she needed an apology, he couldn't have known he was talking to an unconscious figure. Tosh never got to hear her apology and died only having memories of the lies and pain he caused her. Owen burnt in a pit of self hatred and despair while thinking about the way he treated everyone.

Jealousy curled round each vital organ in his body, shaped his mind into seeing and believing things that didn't even happen. He knew it wasn't the younger mans fault, Ianto was an attractive guy- getting hit on in bars and clubs was a compliment to him in a way but the though the older man had was of getting left on his own. He's asked the question countless times, 'who was that?', even tried to trick Ianto- 'he was cute wasn't he?'. Every time the answer had been no, he would sign a breath of relief, the onetime Ianto said no- just to see his reaction- he gained a black eye and a split lip. Now, they never go to clubs, not together anyway. _  
_

Sorry its awful xD This song realy didn't work did it?  
xox


End file.
